Last Call
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Slashy drabbles based on a song-shuffle challenge. Hotch and Reid have had an interesting relationship, and that wasn't always a good thing. H/R


Last Call

"…**So I heard of this challenge through seditionary, so if if end of loving it, thank her ;) If you're interested in entering, check out her story 'Random Songs Music Meme.' Hope you guys liked it…!"**

Save Me- Remy Zero

Spencer stared at the view from the top of his apartment building. He watched as the people on the streets walked by without a care in the world, and he actually felt jealous. He had been stuck in his apartment for weeks after their team's latest in Georgia. He had been…. Hurt… and he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Why are you up here?" a voice from behind him asked.

"Looking." He mumbled under his breath. He felt the presence behind him moving closer to him, and he let out a shaky breath as it did so. "And waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Spencer turned around to look at his lover, his big brown eyes heavy with tears and red glaze. "For you."

"I'm right here, Spencer. I've always been right here." Hotch sat down next his subordinate, and he wrapped his arms around him. "I'll never leave you."

Meds- Placebo

The liquid substance would kill him- that he was positive of. It was a lifesaver, but it was a life taker. If he kept using it, kept filling the syringes, he wouldn't survive. He knew he was playing with fire, but he honestly thought that only added to the appeal. He had lived his life thinking before acting and considering the consequences of what he did, but when he used it, let it in to his body and warm his veins, he couldn't think at all. The appeal of the numbing and the thrill ride kept him coming back for more, and he could hardly say he regretted it. Even as his body fell unconscious to the floor, a smile graced his features.

Say When- The Fray

He worried about him more time than none. He knew something was bothering him, but he kept his distance. He studied the younger man and his actions, calculated his every move. Finally, he knew he had to act. He picked up his pace and rushed to his side. A hand ready to pick him up as he fell to the ground quickly wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. He let the younger man who had tried so hard to say invisible sob loudly into his chest as his own arms wrapped around him in a secure hold. As the younger man's world crashed around him, he whispered comforting words like a phantom in the night. Finally, the young man looked up at him with his large eyes wide open. He felt lips press against his own and a hand push against his chest. Before he knew what was happening, the emotionally insecure man started kissing him desperately, trying his best to reconnect with something real.

"Stop." Hotch whispered.

"Why?" the man whimpered.

"Because I love you."

Sic Transit Gloria…. Glory Fades- Brand New

My eyes were full of lust and desire, and we both knew it. His own eyes reflected the same emotions right back at me, and I couldn't stop myself anymore. I ran to him and forced my lips drunkenly against his. He told me to take him to my bedroom, and for once I nodded. I practically dragged him onto my bed and undid my belt. He impatiently waited as I undid the buttons and pulled down my jeans. He copied my actions and soon slammed me down onto the bed. With no once of regret, we let everything we were hiding and shared nothing less than our darkest secrets.

With You- Linkin Park

I was more than confused. The mirror image wasn't even recognizable. It was as if I had stepped into a maze of distorted mirrors as I rushed around my small apartment and desperately looked inside them. Each one looked different, but none of them looked like me anymore. Realizing that I would never find myself in these glass reflections, I stumbled to my bathroom and looked high and low for the last bottle. I thought about whom else other than the needle and the drugs inside could bring my reflection back, and only one other person crossed my mind. I closed my eyes and pulled the syringe into my skin. Even if I would prefer for him to be here instead of the needle, I knew that would never happen.

So I settled for the second best.

Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol

It was a game of hit and run, but I always won. He lay by me the whole time, my hand in his, as cars buzzed by in between us. I would have died if he wasn't with me, and I knew that. I owed him everything, and I planned on giving him everything.

We watched cars buzz by us and pointed at the various people who were driving them. They were people who had shaped and broke us, but as we lay side-by-side on the cold cement, they no longer seemed so scary. So I waved good-bye to Tobias and Charles, and watched as Hotch told Foyet to have a good evening. We told Frank to have a nice life with Sara, and we both watched as they smiled back and let a smile cross our own faces.

These Hard Times- Matchbox 20

Life seemed so much simpler with someone sharing your bed with you. It was so much simpler to have someone to talk to about things you thought no one could understand, and it was nice to be able to help them. Working with the BAU, a person like that was hard to find. Profilers tended to stay to themselves, and there was a very good reason for that.

Hotch laughed as he spun Spencer around in his kitchen as they waited for dinner. They had had a rough case, and they both needed a distraction. As the spun and slid across the floor, they laughed and playfully joked around. Neither of them had been happier than when they had finally gotten together, and they wouldn't change that for the world.

Paparazzi- Lady GaGa

Spencer watched as another camera flash snapped in front of him. A mischievous grin gently placed itself on his face as he watched his lover talk to another news station just inches away. Their latest case had gotten a lot of public attention, and the BAU was having a hard time handling them. Fortunately, Spencer had other was to distract them for interfering with their case. He spun on his heel and pulled Hotch away from the news anchors he was talking to. Before he could even say a word, his lips were planted on his, and the news flocked to the two men.

"Don't worry Hotch; I'll explain later."

Light On- David Cook

I always kept to myself, and I had a good reason to. I couldn't tell anyone what was wrong, though, because I knew that the truth would only add more chaos. So instead I would skip bar hopping with the team and rush home to be greeted by one turned-on lamp and an empty apartment. He kept his thoughts to himself as he prepared to pull in for the night, and he suppressed his deepest desire, even if he knew he would never be happy without it. It was worth it in the end, at least, that was how he tried to look at it. But as his doorbell rang and a familiar figure walked in, he let all those lies slip away. He flung himself into the older man's arms and wrapped his hands around his neck. His heart raced as the man returned the kiss, and his smile deepened as he heard the man whisper, "I think I, finally home."

Gleaming Auction- Snow Patrol

I knew I was being unfair, but so was he. We could both be stubborn, but I knew that I would win in the end; I always did.

"Come on Spencer. You're not being fair!"

"Yes, I am!" I hissed back.

"Well, I disagree." He glared.

"Then go to your own home!" he shot back. Of course, he never did, though, because he knew I was right. With a final sigh, he walked back into my apartment.

"You're right; you always are."


End file.
